Giving a Hand
by Redemtion13
Summary: After mission's Soul sometimes has a bit of... excess energy. Part of Maka's job as a meister is to make sure her weapon is at peak condition. After all it's still technically part of her mission. Right? Crack SoMa. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Please Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Masturbation was not something Maka did. She didn't have anything against the idea per se, it simply wasn't something she did. Sure, she got excited sometimes like any healthy person did. It was natural. And she didn't complain when the boys would take their shirts off during their weekly game of basketball, or when Soul would walk around the apartment in nothing but a towel. It was just the thought of her own fingers touching her intimate places didn't seem like an overtly sexy act. Now if someone else were to be touching her... well that was a completely different matter altogether.

Soul, was of a dissenting opinion. A male in the sexual prime of his young life needed... well needed sex, and sex Soul was not having. In the end, that left him with a lot of personal time, excessive use of lotion, and constantly running out of kleenex in his room. Luckily that was something Maka seemed blissfully naive of, always chalking it up to his 'stupid allergies' which he would simply nod to before taking the box of tissues and tossing them haphazardly into his room.

To be fair it wasn't completely Soul's fault for the 'condition' he constantly found himself in, not that he would ever dream of Maka. It was simply hard to handle. Night after night, mission after mission he would shift into Scythe form for Maka to wield, and wield she did. Inside the cold metal he could feel the soft fabric of her gloves running up and down his shaft. It was a torturous pleasure and one he would never voice his concerns over.

Oh he had brought it up with other weapons, kind of. Okay, maybe he had been slightly embarrassed to ask if anyone else became incredibly horny when their meister was wielding them. It simply seemed like something that would have been mentioned SOMETIME during his training if it was normal. So that only left him to suffer in silence... well maybe with a moan or two as he came before collapsing into his bed.

It was a ritual of sorts. Go on the mission, kill the kishin-egg, and then return home to furiously jerk it in peace while trying to ignore the fact it was his meister's skilled hands that brought on the self abuse and it was her hand that he was pretending was wrapped around his painfully stiff cock.

It was a ritual that had become so ingrained into his daily life over the years that he never thought that it could be interrupted. So when his door was pushed open unceremoniously after a late night mission and Maka walked in with his washed clothes cradled in her arms the shocked yelp was not exactly an over reaction.

"Maka!" Soul gasped, desperately grasping for a pillow to cover his erection as she continued to stare at him with wide green eyes.

"I..I washed your clothes." She said softly, eyes locked on the pillow that was doing a poor job at covering his obvious shame

"I was...thanks." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream at her to get out, preferably in a voice that presented him in a calm and collected manner but somehow he doubted he had the capacity to complete such a task in his condition. If anything it would come out a pathetic squeak, and he already felt pretty pathetic as Maka CONTINUED to stare at him with something akin to shock.

"So, uh..." she crossed the room and put his clothes down on his dresser. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"That's okay." Soul gritted out as she made no movement to head back out of his room. Either to let him finish or simply curl into a ball of shame. Perhaps both.

"Do you." Maka licked her suddenly dry lips. "Do you do that a lot?"

"No!" Soul said, slightly too loud and too fast.

"It's completely normal!" She said quickly. "I mean, lots of people do it."

"Do you?"

"Well...no." She bit her bottom lip as his head sunk. Somehow it would have been much better to know he wasn't the only one in the house getting himself off. He let out a heavy sigh before looking up as Maka repeated. "So...a lot?"

"I mean...well..." He went silent. This wasn't exactly a conversation he had ever planned on having. Ever. "...after missions."

"Oh." she took a step towards the bed and he resisted the urge to slink away. "So it's like part of the mission."

"Y-yeah?" Soul's voice cracked as Maka perched on the edge of his bed.

"Why after missions?"

Fuck. Why the fuck would she ask that? Why would anyone ask that? Why had he even said anything. Just shut the fuck up Soul. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Why was his mouth opening?

"You."

DAMNIT.

Her eyes widened. "Me?"

His face was burning. He was going to set the bed on fire, he was sure of it. "Yeah, well you know... you're running your hands up and down my... well, me."

"I'm sorry." Maka said quietly as she slid slightly closer. "So, after every mission?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe." Soul jumped as she put her hand on the pillow, tugging on it gently. "Maybe I could help you."

"Wha?" He hissed as the soft fabric rubbed over him before he was about to grab the pillow. "Maka."

"Well, it's my fault." She continued to tug and he felt his grip loosen. "You're my weapon and... and technically it's part of the mission still."

The pillow fell away completely.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Wrote another novel. Link is in my profile if your interested. Always love any feedback my readers can give me.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It wasn't possible. It simply was not a possibility. There was no possible way Maka's small, yet extremely strong hand was now tentatively wrapped around the shaft of his dick as she looked up at him with apprehensive eyes.

"So do I just..." Soul let out a groan as she slowly began to squeeze her hand tighter, almost too tight.

"Well, you don't have to hold it that tight..." Soul swallowed as Maka's grip loosened and her expression grew fearful. "No, you weren't hurting me or anything. It's just... you uh... up and down kinda?"

"Oh." Maka said softly as she adjusted her grip and gently began to pump up and down, drawing a gasp from her weapon as his fingers curled into the sheets. "Is this... right?"

"Yes!" Soul's voice was hoarse as he fought to keep his hips from bucking. "Normally... normally I use some..." he let out a moan as Maka's tempo increased ever so slightly and his head rolled back.

"What do you do Soul?" Her voice was so soft he almost couldn't hear her.

"Lotion." he gasped out. "I use the lotion."

A whine almost escaped his throat as Maka's hand released him for a moment as she reached out and took the bottle of lotion he had placed on his nightstand. He took in deep breaths, trying to calm down as she squirted some of the white cream into her hand before. He doubted he would last much longer, but even with how fucked up this situation was, and how he was sure Maka would come to her senses any moment and possibly rip his dick off he wanted to last just a bit longer. Call it pride, call it his ego, but he didn't just want to finish all over his meister's hand at the barest touch.

He shouldn't have told her about the lotion.

It was cold, like she had ice in her hand as it wrapped around his dick without warning. A moan escaped his lips are Maka's now fully lubricated hand began to pump up and down with ease. Up to the sensitive head, then down all the way to the hilt. Her tempo was steady, maybe a bit faster than he normally did, but he was having trouble focusing on that because his. Mesiter. Had. His. Dick. In. Her. Hand.

He fell flat against the bed, fingers completely curled into the covers as his eyes screwed... no, no he wanted to watch this on the very likely chance it would be one of his final moments.

Half lidded red eyes gazed hungrily at green as she looked up at him, hand still pumping as his hips began to rock against his will.

Maka's skill as a Scythe meister would not be questioned this night as Soul's jerking began to grow more frantic and his steady breathing became more akin to the panting of a winded runner. It was an intoxicating sight.

Maka closed her legs tightly together as Soul's head fell back against the bed as he lost the will to keep his eyes open. She could feel him throbbing hotly in her hand and it was only making the heat between her legs rise. She hadn't noticed it at first, maybe just a little tickle between her thighs, just the barest hint. But as Soul began to react to her ministrations, and his pants began to grow louder and louder until it was simply a symphony of moans and gasps, the heat became an inferno. Tightening her grip on the slippery appendage she increased her tempo as Soul bucked into her small hand.

"Maka." A thrill ran through her body and seemed to find a target directly in her burning core as Soul moaned out a name. Her name. "Maka."

She stayed silent, pumping even as she felt his body tense up and his cock begin to throb. He called her name again, louder, as it happened.

She knew the biology of the act. Sex, or a sexual act, would cause excitement in the male that would eventually lead him to orgasm. It was amazing how a biology book could make an act seem so boring and bland when in reality...

She let out a small squeak of surprise as the first thick rope of Soul's cum shot up before unceremoniously descending on to her still pumping hand. Then another, and another as Soul vainly squirmed beneath her, breath ragged.

"Maka!" he gasped as his cock's mesmerizing actions began to wane. "S-sensitive."

"Oh!" she flinched, releasing him quickly as she popped off the bed. Though the moment had passed and a very worn looking Soul was now staring up at her, Maka could still feel a very wet heat set fixedly between her legs. "So, uh..."

"Yeah." Soul breathed, chest still heaving from the activities.

"Well." Maka teetered back and forth for a moment. What should she say? Should he say something. "Well goodnight Soul."

"Y-yeah." he called out to her as she quickly exited the room. "Goodnight... and uh, thanks... for the laundry and... stuff."

She nodded, pulling his door shut behind her before marching to her room. Entering, she gently closed the door before dragging herself to her mirror. Green met green as she stared into her reflection. She had just performed her first sexual act. Somehow, she thought she would feel... something. Something life changing or enlightening, but to be honest all she felt was... extremely horny.

A very annoying, and very Blair like voice, in the back of her mind sang what sounded like 'He does owe you one' but she ignored it. Shaking her head she turned to move away when she noticed Soul's... stuff, was still coating her hand. Swallowing hard she stared down at her hand as another thrill ran through her and the idea to return to Soul suddenly seemed much more tantalizing.

He had come for her. Every mission he would masturbate, because of her hands, and now she had been the one to start and finish it. There was that thrill again. Her tiny hands clenched into fists as she marched back out of her room and into the bathroom. She was not going to go back to Soul's room damnit. It was simply part of the mission. Turning on the sink she began to wash her hands clean even as the images flashed through her eyes.

Those red eyes.

His voice calling her name.

The sounds of lust as he came.

She had never felt so... powerful.

Splashing water into her face she purged the thoughts from her mind as she exited the bathroom. Soul's room was only a few steps away, her mind helpfully supplied, but she ignored it. Gliding back to her room she shut the door and, after a quick change of clothing, collapsed on her bed.

All she was doing was helping Soul.

She would continue to help him as long as he needed it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Wrote another novel. Link is in my profile if your interested. Always love any feedback my readers can give me.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

A new ritual of sorts was born from that night on. Kill the kishin-egg, come home, shower, then wait for Maka to take her shower before coming into his room. Words were rarely exchanged as he would settle onto his back as his cock pointed towards the ceiling. Maka would take her place on the side of his bed and begin to gently run her cool hand up and down his length until he was sufficiently excited before taking the bottle of lotion and squirting a generous amount of liquid into her hand. Then just as she had done week after week, she could jerk him into a moaning frenzy until he came all over her hand. Though, he would think with some pride, his staying power had been gradually increasing, not that Maka ever showed any signs of exhaustion. She was a scythe meister and she would always be able to handle his weapon be it a scythe tearing through a kishin, or his cock cradled in her tiny hand.

However, just as Soul's ritual was destined to be interrupted by Maka so destined was this one to be interrupted by... habit.

Pulling her hand from Soul's erection Maka grabbed the lotion bottle with practiced ease and depressed the nozzle.

Nothing happened.

Brow creasing she repeated the action, pressing again and again but still no white liquid came forth. Frowning slightly she put the bottle back down on the bedside table before turning back to Soul. "You're out of lotion."

"Oh." Soul licked his lips as Maka's hand returned to his cock, gently moving up and down against the sensitive flesh. "Well that's okay. I mean, it's not like one night is going to kill me or anything. Right?"

Maka nodded, hand still moving as Soul being to stir beneath her. Though she was not doing it on purpose, she had never teased him like this before. It had always been almost like a business meeting. She would come in, jerk him off, then leave. But this, this was tortuous as she continued to think.

"Do we need the lotion?"

"Well, no." Soul panted. "It's just... uh... it's just easier when it... you know."

"When it's wet." Maka breathed as an idea began to worm its way into her mind. A very deviant idea that seemed to be stirring a fire inside of her already needy sex.

Despite Soul's quiet insistence, and obvious body language, that Maka was indeed already quite skilled in the art of the hand job, half assing things was not in her nature. It was with this thought in her mind that Maka had found herself looking up porn on her laptop late one night.

Some of it was ridiculous. How could that even feel good? And who made noises like that during sex? It was completely unrealistic. And who would ever put that THERE? Though the woman did seem to be enjoying it...

It had been nearly an overwhelming amount of information to process but eventually, after hours of fascinated clicking, she had found her way to her prime destination. It seemed there was a genre for everything and that included hand jobs. There were lessons, tutorials, even diagrams showing different grips and positions. For the most part she ignored these because despite what she saw, they all seemed to get the same reaction. It hadn't taken her long to decide she wasn't going to need much more information that she had already gleaned from her nights with Soul when a thumbnail had caught her eye. She had fully planned on ignoring it, it was probably just another inflated blow up doll screaming obscenities as a balding man with a large penis contorted her into grotesque positions, but in the end curiosity got the best of her.

The video was not like the many others she had scene. It was obviously filmed with a personal camera, maybe even a phone and for some reason... for some reason it suddenly felt so much more intimate. Without realizing it she had soon leaned forward until she was only inches from the screen, watching as an average looking girl pumped her small hand over her boyfriend's cock. Maka watched as she gave a loving smile and planted a large kiss on the head before enveloping it in her mouth. She heard the man off screen let out a soft moan as his girlfriend continued to work more and more of his cock into her mouth before pulling off and moving her hand back into position. Truth be told, Maka probably would have watched the entire video if she had not heard Soul suddenly stumble out of his room and towards the kitchen. Face a painful shade of red she had exited the video and launched herself onto her bed, pulling the covers tightly over her.

In the safe darkness of her room her hormone driven mind had raced. It wasn't sex, exactly, right? Not that she would ever do that with Soul, because that would cross the line. It would simply be too intimate and she was not intimate with Soul.

...

Well maybe they had been standing closer since the... incident. And maybe she found herself watching him more often than she should. And it wouldn't be far-fetched to say she looked forward to their ritual far more than she should... but still that would be crossing a line... right?

These thoughts continued to battle though her mind until Soul let out a shuddering moan. Glancing up at him she watched as his fingers curled and uncurled the sheets and his eyes screwed shut in bliss. Decision made, she leaned forward and with a lick of her lips, kissed the head of his cock.

The reaction was immediate.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Look. It updates every Friday. Every Friday until it's done.

Wrote another novel. Link is in my profile if your interested. Always love any feedback my readers can give me.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Soul jolted up, eyes wide as Maka felt a blush burn into her cheeks. "What?"

"You..." Soul gaped, looking down at his dick then back up at her still moist lips. "Did you just?"

Maka shrunk slightly. "I'm sorry...if it didn't feel good I just..."

"No no!" Soul said hurriedly, settling down slightly. "I just...I didn't expect it, you know?"

He stiffened as Maka took careful hold of him again. "Just...to make it easier. Okay?"

What was he going to say? No? He wasn't a damn moron. "Okay...as long as you're okay with it..."

She nodded as he propped himself up slightly, eyes watching carefully as she once again descended on his member. Just like before she slowly licked her lips before planting a small dusting of kisses all along Soul's length. Truthfully, she had no idea how far she was about to go. Just kissing it wasn't going to be enough, but maybe...maybe if she licked it...

Soul let out a delicious moan as she dragged her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the head. "Maka"

She did it again, coating his flesh as he continued to squirm beneath her. She felt the burning between her legs rise with each pass as Soul's breathing became increasingly labored. It was just like the first time she had interrupted him. He was just barely holding on as she learned and tested him. But it wasn't enough, she wanted to push him further, she wanted more.

Taking in a deep breath she pulled away from Soul, hand moving to stroke him slowly, aided by the added lubrication. It wasn't as good as the lotion, but somehow it felt...sexier. Everything that happened to him from now on, it was from her. She crossed her legs tighter.

Oh, so saliva dried out much faster than lotion. She could already feel more and more resistance with each stroke, it was all the excuse she needed.

Soul let out a hiss as she enveloped his head in her mouth. Mindful of the danger her teeth could play, she carefully bobbed her head up and down. Little by little she slid more of Soul into her mouth. One hand moved to his thigh as the other carefully jerked at his base. She could feel him quivering beneath her, desperately trying to hold still but it was in vain. With another moan she felt his hips buck ever so slightly as his cock pressed too far into her throat. Letting out a gagged cough she pulled away, strands of spit still connecting her to Soul's throbbing erection as her hand began to pump up and down on the now very well lubricated skin.

"Maka!" Soul groaned, sitting up with a look on his face torn between bliss and concern. It would have been comical if she hadn't still been coughing. "Maka I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, coughing a few more times as bliss won out and Soul fell back. "I'm okay Soul."

"G-good" he gasped as her hand sped up. "I...really...sorry."

"It's okay." she whispered, bring her head back down and once again enfolding his cock, though this time only the head with thoughts of choking again still on fresh on her mind.

"O-kay" Soul shuddered, fingers curling into the covers. He was close and Maka knew. She knew every sign and every breath. She was his master and she controlled this game. Oh Death this felt good. He forced his eyes open to watch Maka's head bob ever so slightly. The image was enough to push him over the edge. He was going to come and he had never wanted it more. He was going to come...oh shit "Maka!"

Maka was torn. Did she dare cross another line? She heard Soul call her name, he always called her name as he came. She didn't know why, but she loved that. She loved the way his voice strained and she loved that it was her that made that happen. She could keep going, she could keep his cock in her mouth or she could take it off. He would come either way.

In her mouth. No...she might not be ready for that yet.

She pulled off with a slight gasp, and not a moment too soon as Soul twitched as the first strand of come shot from his throbbing cock and...hit her square in the face. Letting out a small 'eep' she flinched back as Soul's orgasm ran its course, the rest collecting on his stomach or coating her hand. Glancing up she found Soul staring up at her with mortification set deep into his features.

Some part of Soul's mind knew he should say sorry. He should apologize for coming on his meister's face, yet he couldn't find the words. Part of the reason could have been a lack of vocabulary, perhaps he just didn't know the words. The other part, and more likely, was the fact that the sight was beyond sexual. It was kind of porny, he couldn't deny that, but with Maka it went beyond that. It was his essence coating her. The thought was already putting a spark of life in his recently spent cock. It would have been interesting to see if he could get it up again, but he couldn't exactly concentrate on that as he finally found his voice and began to babble when Maka held up a hand. Silently he watched as she stood up and exited the room. Pausing at the door she threw a look over her shoulder. "Good night Soul."

"G-good night Maka." He winced as she started to leave again before stopping.

"Soul?"

"Y..yeah?"

"Did you...like that?"

He nodded.

"Good" she whispered before closing his door and heading towards the bathroom. She desperately needed another shower now before heading to bed, possibly a cold one...a very cold one. Then she could spend a few minutes wondering why exactly she was ignoring the voice in her mind that whispered the naughtiest of ideas...all relating to Soul, and all serving to make her burn with embarrassment and excitement.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

So I've got 2 novels done and I'm working on a third. Links is in my profile if your interested. Always love any feedback my readers can give me.


	5. Maybe FF will finally let this show up

Please Enjoy.

Apparently there was an upload error. Sorry about that.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The new situation was actually quite satisfactory, from a purely economical point of view of course. It was the money they were saving by not buying the lotion that fueled her actions, not the desire to actually commit the act. It was ludicrous for anyone to believe that she enjoyed the feeling of power as he shook under her or the new sounds she had learned to draw out from him with each flick of her tongue and twist of her fingers. Absolutely...ludicrous.

"Maka" Soul groaned as he came, fingers just brushing the edges of her hair before returning to the bunched-up covers. Pulling up just in time she watched as the white liquid shot up, aided by the motions of her small hand. It had taken a few tries, some messier than others, but she had just about mastered the art of removing her mouth just as Soul finished.

Letting go of his softening member she let out a tiny sigh as his breathing began to to calm and a familiar hesitant look settled onto his features. It didn't matter how many times this happened he still felt...strange seeing his meister like this. Strange in a painfully sexy and erotic way that made him want more, but still strange. "Uh...thanks Maka."

He also almost never failed to thank her.

Dipping her head she began to leave the room. Soul felt his mouth open and something incredibly stupid force its way out. "Maka. If you ever need any...help..."

Maka froze as Soul took in a sharp gasp of shock. Why in the fuck had he said that? What the fuck brain? Was it trying to get itself killed? He just needed to shut the fuck up and stop talking. Just shut up...or talk more.

"I'm sor.."

"Soul, I.."

"Wha.."

"What?"

"I just..." Soul swallowed hard, suddenly noticing the fact that he was still very much naked and slightly covered with his own come. "I never really thought about...well I mean of course I've thought, but not like that or anything...but...you know."

"Oh..." Maka felt her throat go dry as something else seemed to come alive with all her body's moisture. "Oh...kay...thanks."

Mechanically she turned back around and staggered from his room, forgoing her usual 'goodnight' as she found her way into the bathroom. Quickly washing her hands she splashed cool water onto her face, as had become her custom, to clear her sex-crazed mind. Nothing happened. She repeated the action. Nothing. Again and again until her hair was plastered against her forehead and her breath was coming in short gasps. Well, she was now sufficiently wet above and below the waist, but she did not feel any better about her situation.

What had Soul said? If she needed help. She didn't need help. Maybe...no. That was a line she wouldn't cross...she meant that this time. She meant that. She meant that. Taking in a few deep breaths she exploded from the bathroom and made a beeline for her bed, eyes firmly focused on her door and not Soul's that still remained partly, invitingly, open.

xXxXx

"That...that was a hard one." Soul sighed as he collapsed onto the couch. "You want first shower?"

"Yeah alright." Maka groaned, shrugging off her torn coat before pausing. It had been almost three weeks since their last mission...three weeks since her last bedroom visit, since he had said...

"Maka, you alive over there?" Soul's voice drifted out. Though he kept his tone light, or so he hoped, he couldn't ignore the strain of his cock against his jeans.

"Yeah...just tired." she flashed him a weak smile before heading into the bathroom for a shower that lasted entirely too long. Wrapping a towel around her waist she pushed open the door, watching the steam dissipate around her. "All yours."

"Alright." he moaned, sliding off the couch lethargically and slouching past her as he yanked off his shirt. Nodding silently, with a small glance downwards towards the still straining erection, she headed towards her room.

Closing her door with a practice swish of her foot she tossed her towel to the bed before moving to the dresser for her pajamas. As her hand reached out to open the drawer she paused. Looking up she stared at her naked reflection. There wasn't much too look at. Everything had grown slightly, though she still couldn't compare herself to Liz or Tsubaki without a feeling of envy. But still...but still it seemed to be enough for Soul.

His words rang through her mind. "If you ever need any...help..."

Breaking her contact with the mirror she quickly pulled on a pair of panties and a tank top. She didn't need help, she was the helper. The meister wielded the weapon, not the other way around. Shaking her head she sat down on her bed, hands coming up to rub her temples.

'He owes you, oh so much.' Ooh how she despised that voice.

She flinched as she heard the bathroom door creak open. It was almost time. Unless...

"Soul...could you come in here?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Alright, so I'll be keeping to Friday updates. Hopefully another story of mine will get an update this weekend too!

As always, Links to my original novels in my profile.

Have a good weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the update trouble last week. FF seemed to have some issues with me. Anyway, here is Chapter 6.

As always, please enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The words were said quite softly but they resonated through the house like she had screamed them. She could hear Soul's hesitant footsteps as he slowly approached her room until he reached the threshold, but he did not cross.

"Hey..." Somehow when Soul said something softly, it actually came out softly. She would reflect on that later, but not right now as she took in his towel-clad body. Licking her lips she patted her bed. Silently he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Painfully slow he approached, taking his place beside her.

He smelled good, though that was beside the point and most definitely not what she needed to be thinking about... though it was easier than what she needed to be thinking about. How exactly did one start this conversation... I touched yours so now you touch mine?

"Maka?" She almost vacated her skin and the room as his fingers brushed against hers. Eyes wide she looked up at him. "You... okay?"

"I..." She was blushing as red as his eyes. Casting her eyes down she nervously hunched over. "About what you said... the other... when you..."

"Oh." Soul shifted beside her uneasily.

"Did you..."

"Yes!" he said hastily before correcting himself. "I mean, it's only... fair."

"So how would we?"

"I'm not sure." he admitted. "I've never..."

"I've never had..."

His fingers whispered over hers again as they slowly intertwined. Though the action wasn't much, the tension between them deflated by a noticeable margin at the familiar feeling. For a moment they stayed like that in silence before Maka turned back towards him. Pressing a small hand to his chest she pushed him down against the bed, other hand moving to open the towel. Her body felt like it was on fire as Soul let out a soft moan as her hand wrapped around the base of his ready cock. She began to lower her head, mouth opening before Soul's voice interrupted her.

"Maybe..." he fought for coherency as her hand continued to pump idly. "If you put your legs... then I could.." he let out a gasp as she stopped, head tilting slightly before she nodded. Silently she adjusted herself on the bed.

It was going to be different, she noted idly, as she laid down with her feet towards Soul's head. Normally she perched on the edge of his bed, attacking him head on, but now... it was almost strange seeing it from this angle, and this much light.

"Soul." She tore her eyes away from his member. "Can we shut off the lights?"

"Oh, right, yeah." He nodded, hopping off the bed and padding to the light switch as his boner comically bounced with each step. The comedy of the moment however, was lost on the two horny teens. Flicking off the lights he turned back to Maka, just able to see her form in the darkness. Carefully he worked his way back, hands grazing against soft skin as he took his place beside her. Almost as soon as he laid down her hand easily found him drawing a soft breath of pleasure.

"Maka, do you want to take off your..." He somehow lost his voice when he reached the word panties. It wasn't even a sexy word like "thong or lingerie." What the fuck was wrong with him? "Or should I?"

"Yeah..." Maka released Soul again and allowed her hands to reach the waistband of her simple white panties. She paused for a moment, listening to the steady breathing of Soul, watching his outline in the dim light. She could still change her mind. Soul would accept whatever she said. All she had to say was no. Trembling she pushed down the thin garment and let it fall off the bed with a soft plop.

"Ready?" She felt Soul stir slightly as he gently placed a hand on her shin, fingers tracing a light pattern.

She nodded, words a thing of the past as she took his length again in her hand as Soul's fingers began to dance higher and higher.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.

See you on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Distracting. That was not the first thing she noticed but it would be the first thing she would admit. The first thing she noticed was the fact that she was trembling as Soul's fingers continued to move higher and higher. It didn't seem possible that his pace could be both frighteningly fast and sinfully slow as he brushed the top of her thighs as her legs parted slowly. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind but failing, as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Immediately a moan escaped from her weapon's mouth as his fingers gripped into the soft skin of her thighs and STOPPED MOVING. She almost screamed, though it would be impolite with her mouth full, for him to continue. Instead, she gently jerked the base of his member, drawing another moan and blessedly encouraging life back into his limbs.

Even slower now his fingers moved closer. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin. He was so close… just an inch more and…

Maka let out a soft mewl of pleasure as Soul's finger ran up her wet slit. Under normal circumstances that sound would have simply been the sexiest thing Soul had ever heard. However, as Maka's mouth was currently occupied it became the sexiest thing Soul had ever felt as the vibrations trailed through his body. Encouraged by the melody of moans his meister continued to lavish on his body Soul continued to run his finger against her wetness, feeling the fluid coat his fingers. Beside him Maka's hand slowed considerably as she suffered at his, unknowingly, torturous teasing. Unable, more unwilling than anything, she reached between them with her free hand and carefully took hold of his hand. With growing urgency she guided his slick fingers more firmly against her damp folds until, with a moan that forced her off his cock, his finger slipped inside of her.

As Maka's head lulled back in pleasure, Soul was completely torn. On one hand, literally, he had his finger now pumping in and out of his meister's very wet body. On the other hand, he had her mouth opened in a soft pant as she fought to stay reasonably quiet. Both sights were ones he permanently wanted seared into his brain, but he could only watch one. After a moment of indecision he finally settled on watching her face, memorizing every twitch and breath as he slowly added another finger to her tight wetness. He was so engrossed in watching his meister he almost forgot that he was receiving as well. This fact was brought back to the forefront of his mind as Maka once again descended on him, mouth working furiously as he continued to pump into her.

This was much better. Oh so much better. If her brain could handle more than the simple functions of suck and jerk and breath she would have chastised herself for waiting so long to have Soul… help her out. After all, it really was only fair. But those thoughts would have to wait as Soul's cock began to throb under his ministrations and she felt his body tense up, even as he continued to work his fingers inside of her. Bobbing her head even faster she moaned around his length as his palm rubbed against her clit. The action proved to be too much for the poor weapon as he let out her name in an almost pained groan.

She felt him pulse once as she quickly removed her mouth as he began to come, fingers coming to a halt inside of her. Licking her lips she glanced down at him as she pulled her hand away as his cock let out its final twitch. His chest rose and fell slowly as he came down from his high. For a moment she froze, unsure what to do. Normally this would be the point when she left his room, but… but this was her room. His voice brought her from her thoughts.

"You didn't…"

"No…" She said softly as he carefully sat up. With his free hand he quickly wiped off his stomach before moving over her, fingers slowly coming back to life.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he said softly, though it came out more like a plea.

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.  
Enjoy your weekends!


	8. Computer problems, sorry it's late

Please Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Maka?" Soul groaned even as his fingers continued to slowly pump into her at a tantalizingly slow pace. He was waiting. Waiting for permission. Permission Maka very much wished to give but at the moment her mind was nothing but a haze of sex, lust, and Soul. How did one form words? Her tongue felt too big for her mouth and her throat felt impossible dry.

"Soul." She breathed, arms latching onto his hand and pushing him deeper.

It was all that Soul needed as his thrusts began to deepen and his fingers played a heady rhythm inside her body. Letting out a gasp she gripped her nails into his forearm, drawing a groan from her weapon.

"Damnit Maka," he hissed, body falling next to hers as his eyes closed. Maka watched as his breath came in long measured exhalations and his messy hair fell across his face. Trailing her eyes even lower she stopped on his lips.

They were chapped. He was a complete idiot when it came to chap-stick, arguing that it was too much like putting on lipstick for his taste. That however, wasn't exactly ruining them for her. Letting out a moan she threw her head back against the pillow as Soul's palm rubbed against her clit again, breaking her eye contact with Soul's suddenly very enticing lips.

It was just as well. Those were dangerous thoughts. Those were thoughts that could ruin...ruin whatever they had right now. Besides, it wasn't like this is how she wanted her first kiss to be. It was supposed to be romantic, with candles and with Soul swee...with the boy sweeping her off her feet. Not some hormone driven...teenage...whatever the hell they were doing right now.

Forcing her eyes open again she turned towards Soul. His eyes were still tightly closed, but those bastard lips had parted slightly, invitingly.

Was she leaning towards him? No, that wasn't possible. She was just...ohh that felt nice. Very nice. Oh she could feel his hair brushing against hers. Was his hand getting tired? Oh...oh no. He wasn't even slowing down. Oh god she was so close. Why had she waited this long for this again?

"Soul" Maka breathed, her cheek pressing against his. She partly expected him to flinch away but on the contrary he only moved closer somehow, eyes finally opening. Those red embers burned at her through the dim light as she bit her lip to keep in another moan. His mouth was so close, all she had to do was tilt her head to the side a little. Just tilt...her...

"Soul!" Maka cried as her orgasm hit, hips jerking out of control as her walls clenched around Soul's devilish fingers. Breath coming in short hard gasps she couldn't help the near scream that slipped from her lips. Fingers grasping Soul's wrist in a near death vice she continued to shake around him as she finally came down from her high and Soul slowly pulled his wet fingers from her tight heat with a hiss.

For a few minutes they laid there, heads pressed together with Maka's hands still tightly wrapped around Soul's wrist before slowly she released him. As if taking a cue Soul quickly slipped from the bed, the sudden loss of warmth and security almost drawing a whine from her throat. Turning her green eyes onto his naked form she watched his hesitation as he wavered next to her bed for a moment.

"I uh..."

"Yeah." she suddenly felt naked under his gaze, even though she was still wearing quite a long shirt compared his his completely nude form. "That was really..."

"Y-yeah." He swallowed hard, leaning down to grab the towel. "Anytime you...if you need me."

Maka reached out, catching his arm and pulling him close. She heard his breath hitch as their faces came closer. Green met red for a moment before she tilted her head and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you Soul."

Soul was very glad the room was too dim for Maka to see him blush as he stood up stiffly. "Anytime you...if you need me...my room, you know."

"Yeah."

Soul began to back away, bumping awkwardly into the door with his back. "Uh...Goodnight Maka."

"Good night Soul."

Nodding, the weapon fumbled his way out of the room and back into his. Crashing onto the bed he slowly felt his hand reach up to rub his cheek.

"Oh...Fuck."

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.  
Sorry, computer issues in getting this one out. My bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Please Enjoy.

Also, if you haven't checked out Amplify by Marsh of sleep you must be trippin. She just finished that epic so you should read it.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

It wasn't weird. It wasn't weird in the least bit. It was simply…simply an arrangement that had changed ever so slightly to…to benefit both of them instead of just one. This way she was just as satisfied as Soul. And the kiss on the cheek whenever it was over…well she didn't need to figure out everything just yet, right?

"So…uh, how are you feeling?"

Oh right. She looked up at Soul who was leaning against her bedroom door in a loose pair of pajama pants, a visible tent already formed. Their mission hadn't been the best; the kishin egg had gotten quite a few good hits on her. She could still feel the cuts on her neck and cheek continue to sting as she smiled up at him.

"Better, thanks. How about you?"

Soul tried not to look down at his erection. It was slightly difficult to look like a considerate friend when your painfully hard cock was pointing directly at the subject of your sympathy. "I'm…alright."

Maka nodded, reaching up to flick off her lamplight as she motioned for Soul. Obediently he came to her bed, carefully sitting down. It was always like that, since they had changed the location of their…meetings. He would never enter her room without her invitation and he would never touch her unless she touched him first. It was kinda sweet, in a strange fucked up way.

"Are you…" she could just make out Soul in the darkness as he raised a hand and gestured to the cut that marred her face. "I mean, if it hurts or something I can go."

Maka shook her head, slowly slipping off her panties and letting them drop to the floor next to the bed. "I'm okay."

"Oh-okay." Soul said softly, sliding off his own underwear and letting his erection spring free. He hissed at the sudden temperature change, fingers curling against the sheets as Maka began to shift her body towards his. It was almost freakish how easily they fell into their positions after the first time. His feet would point towards the headboard while hers would point towards the end, giving her easier…access to his problem.

Soul fell against the bed as Maka's small, cool hand wrapped around the base of his cock. He couldn't help letting out a soft moan before lifting his hands up and tracing the line of her thigh. He savored the shiver that ran through her body as he continued to simply massage her thigh as she slowly jerked him off before giving the head of his cock a wet kiss.

He froze at the sensation, body tensing up even more as Maka's unbelievably soft tongue darted out and began to run along his length. His jaw went rigid at the feeling, sharp teeth clenched together as he tried to keep himself from thrusting against her face. It was a losing battle but one he always fought. Hell, It felt like it had been years since they had been on a mission last. Years since she had touched him. Years since he had been able to touch her. He inched his fingers further up her soft creamy skin, watching as she opened her legs willingly for him and exposed her glistening flesh. Mouth watering at the sight as his cock throbbed, a sudden desire coursed through his already overloaded body.

"Maka?"

Her mouth ministrations came to a stop and Soul almost whined. Looking down he found her green eyes staring up at him curiously as her hand continued to slowly pump. It was stupidly hard to think straight when she did that, but it wasn't like she was ever going to ask him to stop.

"Soul?" He could feel her saliva beginning to cool against his flesh. His tongue felt too big for his mouth but he still managed to force the words out.

"doyouwantmetodoyoutoo?"

Okay, maybe he didn't force the words out quite as smoothly as he would have liked, but after a moment of confusion a look of understanding flicked across Maka's face. She didn't answer right away though, her expression unreadable.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yeah…I mean, you do it to me…sort of." Soul licked his lips, the action only serving to make the blood pump faster through Maka's brain. "It would only be…only be fair right?"

Maka stared as he licked his lips again nervously. That soft pink tongue. She could almost feel it already. But…it felt wrong in a way. Why would Soul…no, no he was right it was only fair, right? It couldn't hurt to let him try right? Just once, and if she didn't like it she could always stop him.

But was it too far? It wasn't like it was actual sex, it was just another way for Soul to help her out…yeah. It was just…part of their agreement.

"Okay…" Maka nodded, returning her head to Soul's cock as she felt him shift slightly before his messy hair began to tickle her as he began to slide between her legs.

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.

Also, for people who follow my other stories I'm sorry if it seems like I am neglecting them. The truth is I am. I've been mostly focusing on Original fiction lately, sorry. I do have things planned for my stories and a few one shots I'll put up once they get edited, but for now my pace for updating everything (besides this which only has 3 more chapters or so) will be slow.


	10. Chapter 10

Please Enjoy.

Also, go check out lueurdelaube new story. It will likely blow you away. Or Soul will get blown. Something. Yes I plug my friends, because my friends are fuckin quality.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

It was a little difficult finding the correct position. Well, no that was a lie. Finding the position was easy. What was hard was convincing herself to get in said position. It made her feel rather…exposed, something that shouldn't have even been an issue, really. Soul was already completely naked while she stayed mostly covered in her oversized nightshirt, but still… still it was hard for her to simply stick her ass up in the air with soul positioned firmly between her legs.

But she was. She was on her knees with Soul's head between her legs and his rigid member standing up proudly in front of her face. For a moment she was actually glad for the awkward position because it meant Soul couldn't see her horribly blushing face as she took his cock back in her hand and began to gently pump. Then she felt Soul's tongue tentatively poke out and rub against her damp folds and she was very glad for the awkward position. Letting out a shuddering moan her head fell against his thigh as his hands came up to firmly grip her ass. Encouraged by her moans he pulled her closer, running his tongue flat against her lips and drawing a much louder sound of appreciation from his meister's mouth.

Tentativeness, for Soul, now gone he feasted on his meister as the poor girl simply tried to keep herself from fully collapsing on top of his body. It was fitting, if she had enough thought process to think about it, that his name was Eater because he was proving to be highly skilled at the act.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from making too much noise Maka let herself simply enjoy the sensation a little longer, her brain trying to categorize the feeling. It was... strange, but in a good way. It was wet, though that would be a given considering where his mouth was. It was…oh god she didn't know and she didn't care she just knew it felt good. But she also knew that she was being greedy. This point was accented by Soul's hips jerking slightly as her pumping had slowed down to nearly a stop. Sucking in a reedy breath she forced her head back up and her hand to resume its tempo. Noting the new angle Soul's cock would be entering her mouth she carefully took the head with her hot mouth and let out a moan as Soul's tongue performed a rather pleasant movement across her clit. Vibrations running across Soul's cock almost instantly translated to a moan from Soul's own mouth, staring a rather odd chain that often ended with Maka pulling off of Soul's cock to take in a gasp of air.

It was rather impossible, the young meister was beginning to realize, for her to give her full attention to Soul when his tongue was still worrying about her pussy. With each movement he sent her brain into a melting frenzy, and she could already fast feel her orgasm approaching. This, unfortunately for Soul, translated to Maka slowly beginning to sit up until she was almost in a sitting position on Soul's face, her nails raking against the lean muscles of his stomach as she ground herself onto his eager mouth. Moan's were now almost a constant stream as Maka continued to ride her weapon's face, his tongue lapping against her almost greedily as his hands moved from her ass to whisper against her stomach and slowly begin to rise higher and higher.

A small voice in the back of her mind warned her of the wandering digits, but a need for Soul's hands against her skin overrode that warning. Digging her nails into his stomach, as she grew ever closer, she didn't realize her eyes had closed until his hands found her breasts.

Eyes shooting open she looked down to see two small tents in her shirt where Soul's hands were gently massaging her breasts. Letting out a gasp she almost brought her hands up to smack his away when he found her nipple. Long fingers, so skilled with a piano, found equal skill playing with her body as he ran the sensitive nub between them. Voice lost she simply closed her eyes and gave into the feeling of Soul's tongue and his touch as she came.

Back arching she collapsed onto Soul as her body went limp. Small chest heaving she could only let out a trembling moan as Soul gave her a final kiss before pulling away. Small tremors ran through her body as she tried to push herself back up and failed. Behind her she heard Soul call out her name softly but she was far from answering. Closing her eyes she focused on just breathing as she felt something very warm and very hard rub against her cheek. Bringing up her still noodle like arm up she carefully took Soul's member. Of course, he still hadn't come. She would…need to fix that.

Rolling off of Soul she forced herself to her knees and turned towards Soul. He was staring up at her with what she could only describe as apprehension mired with desire. Running her eyes down to his hard cock she felt the heat between her legs already beginning to build again. Swallowing down her own fear she began to speak.

"Soul?"

"Y-yeah?" his voice came out hoarse.

"Do you…" Oh god, why was she even considering this? "Do you want to try something else?"

Soul nodded before realizing Maka wasn't actually looking at him. "Uh…sure. I mean. If you are okay with it…you know."

"Yeah." Maka whispered as she slowly crawled across the bed and straddled his hips. Holding herself a few inches above him she hesitated for a moment as she felt Soul grow completely stiff. Looking up she found his wide eyes staring at her, his mouth open slightly in anticipation. Letting out a soft breath she slowly lowered her hips, pressing her soaking folds against the underside of his cock as Soul let out a moan and his fingers dug into the covers.

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Please Enjoy. One chapter left.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

If she was being completely honest she knew this was a bad idea. A horribly stupid and dangerously bad idea. But that didn't stop her from rubbing herself up and down Soul's length with a gasp.

"Maka!" Soul groaned as his hands found her hips and he squeezed almost painfully tight. It wouldn't be until the morning that she would realize those long, strong fingers had actually left faint bruises. His grip tightened until she finally stopped her movement, her tiny chest rising and falling rapidly as she felt his cock twitch under her. "What are you…?"

"This is…okay?" She moved her hands to his shoulders, using her arms to keep herself in place as the urge to continue grinding grew. Locking her eyes with his she felt a sudden pang in her chest as he gave the smallest of nods. How had she ended up here? The whole night was just… just a blur. She was less than a step away from losing her virginity and she hadn't even gotten her first real kiss. But… but it felt so good. He felt so good. She loved the way his hands felt on her hips, strong yet delicate. She loved the way his skin felt beneath her fingertips, a slight sheen of sweat forming from the exertion. She loved the way his hips jerked beneath hers as she began to grind against him without realizing until Soul's eye contact broke as his head rolled back in a moan. Letting out a mewl of her own she slipped forward slightly as his member rubbed against clit and a thrill went through her already sensory-overloaded body. Further and further she slipped until her head fell next to Soul's, her chest flush against his as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Hips thrashing furiously the weapon and meister continued to meld together as Maka came to conclusion, one that quite possibly was being influenced by her hormone induced brain. It was not a conclusion that she did not wrestle with however. Somehow, despite everything that had happened between them, it still felt like a big deal. But as Soul's hands began to glide along her body, and her temperature began to increase she could ignore it no longer.

Her shirt. Her shirt was horribly uncomfortable.

"Soul?" His movements suddenly stopped like she had flipped a switch. Hands that had been slowly caressing her back instantly dropped to his sides. Even his breathing seemed to stop as she slowly pushed herself up. The movement was enough to draw a poorly concealed hiss of pleasure from her Weapon. Giving him a slightly apologetic look she felt some unease build as she forced her mouth to form words. "Would it be…alright if…?"

She began to tug at the hem of her shirt, watching Soul's large eyes grow impossibly larger. For a moment he hesitated before finding his voice. She almost smiled as she heard him attempt to pass off nonchalance even as she felt the muscles in his stomach and thighs tense as he fought not to move. "Yeah. I mean…you know…whatever you want."

"Okay." Maka nodded, beginning to pull the cotton up when Soul's hands caught hers. Looking down she gave him a surprised look. "Soul?"

It was so dark in the room she couldn't be sure, but she could swear he was blushing as he slowly mumbled. "Would it be okay if…I took it off?" When Maka didn't reply he continued. "Kinda always…thought…you know I thought this would be…I mean I thought it would be you but never like…sor…ry."

He trailed off lamely as Maka simply stared down at him, her heart racing even faster than it had been previously, a feat she didn't think was possible. Her large brain listened to Soul's words then listened to them again, her mind going over a mile a minute.

'I thought it would be you.'

'It would be you.'

'Be you'

'You.'

Slowly she pulled her hands from his and let them fall to her side. "Soul. You. You can take it off."

He nodded, his fingers trembling slightly as he sat up, his face level with hers. They shared a quick gasp at the shift before settling back down into silence. For a moment neither moved before slowly Soul began to lift her shirt exposing inch after inch of creamy white skin to his eager eyes. Lifting up her arms helpfully Maka let Soul pull the article over her head before being tossed to a corner of the bed. And just as quickly as it began it was over. She was naked. She was completely naked in front of her partner. No. Completely naked in front of a man.

She cursed the fact that she was blushing as she fought the urge to cover her small breasts with her arms. A small voice in the back of her mind chastised her for being so reckless and waited for Soul to make a snide comment on her less than impressive assets. It was a comment that was not going to come. Instead what came was more shocking. Much more shocking.

Chapped lips pressed against hers. Lips that she would know belonged to Soul even if they hadn't been in the… position they were in now. She knew because she had spent hours…maybe days telling him he needed chapstick lest he split his lip which would only make him whine about the very miniscule pain. Though currently, he had managed to stave off the split, but she wasn't really thinking about that. Actually, she wasn't thinking at all. She was simply sitting there completely dumbfounded as Soul slowly pulled away from her and let out a small noise, a sound that one would make if they expected death was only moments away.

"Oh God" was the first thing out of the young weapon's mouth. Quickly followed by "I'm so sorry." And he truly was. In a way. But not really. He hadn't meant to do it, it had just happened. Maka had looked so… so perfect. Down to the blush that stained her cheeks, he just couldn't help himself. It was kinda fucked up in a way, he knew that as he continued to babble apologies, that he was more apologetic for kissing her than he was for once coming on her face. He continued to sputter uselessly until Maka's hand came up. Expecting a very painful chop to the cranium he winced as Maka's hand came to rest on his cheek. Tilting his head to the side, for what he assumed was a new, more painful type of chop, she let out a soft, almost sigh and pressed her lips against his. For a moment he was unsure of what to do until her hips began to buck against his. No more encouragement needed he allowed his lips to move against hers as her impossibly soft tongue invaded his mouth.

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.


	12. Last Chapter

Please Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Despite the very low level of actual skill shared between Soul and Maka in their first true kissing endeavor, they easily made up with lust driven fervor. It was rather messy business with much more saliva and biting than Maka had ever anticipated. Letting out a small squeak she pulled away as Soul's shark-like teeth grazed across her lower lip. She felt him stiffen beneath her for a moment as her hand pulled from his face to gingerly touch her lips.

"Sorry." Soul said meekly, running his tongue over his sharp teeth. He knew they could easily break skin, but he had grown up with them. He barely even noticed unless someone pointed it out to him and even then it was only for a few minutes. Tentatively he reached up his hand to brush against Maka's lip, her hand easily gliding out of his way.

"I guess…" Maka's eyes locked with his. "This is going to take some practice?"

The implications of her words were not lost on Soul as his mind went into light speed. Practice. Practice. Practice meant they would be doing this again. Possibly many more times again. The mere thought almost put a premature end to his night. Luckily, however, that managed to be staved off as Maka pressed her lips against his again and his mind went blank for a few moments. Simply enjoying the kiss he gained a small amount of control as his hand slipped to the small of her back and down to her ass. Slightly empowered by her words he gripped her firm cheeks, enjoying her groan against his mouth as his actions forced her more firmly on his cock. A cock that was still firmly trapped between Maka's wet lips and his own body. He was mildly sure that this was as close to heaven as one could be without actually dying.

It was stupid to her. Completely stupid that a kiss changed anything. Completely stupid that her taking off her shirt changed anything. But it did. It meant something that she didn't want to admit since the first time she had kissed Soul on the cheek. The first time she had agreed to let him touch her back. She didn't know exactly what it meant but she knew the most important part of the entire equation.

It meant trust.

She trusted Soul. She trusted Soul more than she trusted anyone else on the entire planet. Despite his sometimes sullen personality he was always there for her. He always had her back (and now her front). He always put her needs before his own, even the need for him to live. If there was anyone. Anyone she could even begin to consider doing this with and never regretting it, not even once, it would be him.

Lips never stopping against his she slowly raised her body up, feeling an instant desire to slam her hips back down and continue the friction, and reached one slender hand between them. She felt and heard Soul let out a groan at the loss of sensation, but she did not respond. Taking him firmly in her grasp she slowly pulled his cock into position, letting the head just kiss her wet lips as she opened her eyes.

Soul was staring at her, his body completely tense as she pushed him down onto his back with her other hand. His eyes showed both shock and desperation, but there was something more. Something she was sure only she would have been able to see in those red pools. There was a question. A question he didn't need to voice. Very deliberately she nodded and felt him relax as much as he could with the head of his cock pressing against her very wet folds. His hands still on her hips he slowly guided her down as she began to lower her body, muscles tensing as Soul truly entered her for the first time.

The pain was surprisingly slight from what horror stories she had heard in the girl's locker room, but there was still pain. A burning stretching pain, but nothing she couldn't handle. One didn't become a meister for the DWMA without being able to take a bit of pain. She also did not simply 'sink down' as she had seen many of the… adult actors do, though she hadn't really expected anything she watched to hold up in real life. Instead she felt a little of Soul melt into her an inch at a time as she slowly rolled her hips up and down. There was also something else though, that was actually taking up the forefront of her mind as Soul continued to sink even deeper into her.

Pleasure.

Lots of pleasure. Pleasure that drew a long string of moans and mewls that was capped off with a simple utterance of 'fuck' as she finally sank the last inch and Soul was completely buried inside of her. For a moment she didn't move, savoring the simple feeling of being filled when Soul let out a pitiful moan. Looking up she caught his eye and saw the turbulent expression. He had been amazingly good during the entire ordeal, not moving an inch as she had taken control, his hands simply resting on her hips as she sank onto him. Though, he would be lying if he said the desire to thrust hadn't been at the top of his list of things he wanted to do more than breathe. Sensing his need Maka draped her body back over his and gave him a searing kiss as her hips began to gently rock back and forth.

"Maka." Soul gritted, twisting his head into the pillow as her movements almost drove him over the edge. "Can I…?" He couldn't finish his sentence as Maka's pace picked up slightly and he could only let out a groan, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Yes." She whispered as she found his mouth again. With almost trembling movements Soul's hips began to thrust beneath her. But tortured as he was he was still extremely careful with her. His thrusts remained shallow but were still enough to draw a cry from Maka's lips. For more minutes than Maka could process they kept with this tempo before she felt Soul start to tense up and his thrust began to become more quick and aggressive, his cock going deeper into her each time. The wet sound of flesh on flesh filled the dark room as Soul pounded into her, his mouth moving down to her neck as her nails clawed against his shoulders. Vaguely she felt him sink those dangerously sharp teeth into her throat but she honestly couldn't care as they only added to the sensations she was feeling.

Hips a blur Maka felt a burning heat forming between her legs, growing hotter with every thrust of Soul's hips. Forcing herself to move faster even as she felt her body grow tired and sore she felt it begin.

The orgasm wracked through her small frame as she let out a sob of pleasure, her walls clenching tightly around Soul's cock. He let out a groan but continued to move in and out of her, so close yet still teetering on the edge.

"Maka." His voice came out more a growl as his thrust lost all sense of pacing. Through the haze Maka made a questioning noise. "Are you…oh god, are you on the pill?"

"Yes." Maka whispered, her soft voice in his ear sending chills down his spine.

"Can…Can I…"

"Yes."

Soul finally fell blissfully over the edge. Hips jerking up one final time he grasped her tightly, pulling her flush against his body. Inside her Maka could feel his cock spasm as he shot rope after rope of his hot seed into her. For another moment he held her, so tightly she thought he might crack her back, before finally relaxing slightly though his grip remained firm.

For a long time they laid there with eyes closed and bodies twined around each other. Neither moved nor wanted to move, Soul still deeply set inside of his meister. But eventually the cold of the room began to get to them, and Soul felt his meister shake. With slightly numb movements he pulled out of her, letting out a hiss as he did so. Still wobbly he tugged the covers of the bed out from under them and carefully laid them around Maka's form, though not his own. Staring down at her he wasn't quite sure of what to say until her eyes flicked open. Suddenly feeling very small in those large green eyes he began to rise from the bed, fully intent on returning to his room when Maka caught his wrist. Without a word she tugged him back into the bed, scooching over to the side to make room for him. Pulling the covers over both of them she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before rolling back over into her more comfortable position. After a few minutes of silence she finally felt Soul relax and in another minute he was asleep.

Smiling to herself Maka snuggled closer to him, smile widening as one of his large arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer and he buried his head in the back of her neck.

No. She still hadn't figured everything out about her and Soul and maybe she never would. But this. This right here should understood.

And that was enough.

* * *

As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.

So that is it. I hope you liked this little pervy tale of two horny teenagers that if I remember correctly was partly inspired by the very talented author Stre who you should probably go check out. Along with that Marsh of Sleep has a new fic out which I would also high recommend, Katlizabeth also has a story I would high recommend and lueurdelaube just posted another chapter of her fic so you should check that out too.

Let's see anything else...I have a 2 part SoMa smut story that I'll work on editing and getting out in the next week or so, so you can keep an eye out for that but beyond that I don't really have anything planned. I'm recently started a new original fiction story with all new character and it has been taking up all my attention. I'll try to get back into a SE swing soon though.

Anyways, always a pleasure hearing from you guys, I've loved all your reviews. Thank you for helping me average over 10 reviews per chapter! You have no idea how excited about that I was.


End file.
